


Scientific Canadian

by esteefee, mischief5



Series: Declassification [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Declassification, Digital Art, Gen, Humor, Manip, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declassification continues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Canadian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of the Seven Waiters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924623) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



**Author's Note:**

> Credit: Image by mischief and esteefee. This is taken from the actual March 2009 cover of [_Scientific American_](http://www.scientificamerican.com/magazine/sa/2009/03-01/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Peer Review](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951638) by [mischief5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5)




End file.
